Samurai Warriors 4
Sengoku Musou 4 (戦国無双4) is the fourth main entry in the Samurai Warriors series. Plans for its development was first revealed on Hisashi Koinuma's Twitter and its console availability was later announced at SCEJA Press Conference 2013. The title is being made to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. Koinuma will be returning as producer; Tori Mieda will be this entry's director. The overall theme for this title is "to tell the history of the era's unification" with a Samurai Warriors twist. First print bonus is a downloadable serial for Yukimura's Samurai Warriors outfit. Reserving the title grants a Yukimura and Nobuyuki microfiber towel. Reserving the game from various Japanese outlets rewards special costumes for select characters. The Treasure Box will include a character illustration book, an original soundtrack CD, 15 postcards and the same bonuses as the Anime Box. The Anime Box edition will include the Blu-ray volume for the anime and a printed card decorated with the anime character designs. The BD featured in both editions includes scenes which were cut for the TV broadcast. The Gamecity exclusive gift is an original clear file. Gameplay *Similar to Chronicles, players can switch between two characters during battle. Players can select which two characters they wish to use before each stage. Each character will have face icons next to their portraits to indicate their compatibility with one another. *Morale remains an important factor for influencing enemy AI. Enemy morale can be decreased greatly by hunting and defeating the new bannerman units on the field. *A new feature called "Shisoku Action" is a fast attack characters can use to charge into crowds and/or attack an enemy general's weak point. It is the reverse version of combos normally seen in the series. As opposed to starting combos with and following with , players can now start their combos with and end with . *"Musou Gokui" is a feature similar to Awakening Musous. Players can use their Spirit Gauge and press R3 to temporarily enter a powerful and invulnerable state. If the player uses their Musou ( ) while in this state, they will automatically use their Ultimate Musou. Aerial Musous are in the game for select characters. *Proficiency levels have been added to all characters' attacks. Each action's effectiveness and strength will increase based on the frequency the player uses them. Proficiency is divided into four major categories located under a character's normal stats: normal attack, charge attacks, special skill and "shisoku action". *When an enemy general is low on health, characters can perform a new killing blow (tate) on them if they fulfill various conditions such as stunning their opponent, dashing towards them or so forth. These killing blows are designed to be advantageous to the user as they deal more damage than a normal strike. *The customizable item system returns with a new rare item called "Heirloom" (kahou) being added. This is a permanent item which can be reused every battle to heal or bolster a character. Each character has their own treasure, and each treasure can be gained by defeating enemy generals under specific conditions. *Characters have a smoother animation for mounting horses than previous titles. *Edit characters have more customization options and star in their own mode called "Rurou Enbu". *Data can be transfered and saved between either PlayStation port of the title. Crossplay between the two ports is not supported. *Downloadable content so far include scenarios, costumes, and edit character parts. Modes Story Mode Story Mode has been changed to be an overview world map of Japan, a la Empires titles. Players can select their preferred scenario through two methods: *'Chihou' - focuses on a specific region/clan as opposed to individual characters with in-depth character events and dramatization. The scenarios so far revealed are: **Oda no Shou - covers Nobunaga's conquests and the generals who either followed or opposed him as he made way for the capital. **Takeda no Shou - centers on Shingen's campaigns in the east and introduces the heroics of the Sanada brothers within his service. **Chugoku no Shou - highlights Motonari and his son's battle of wits against the tactics of the Ryōbei duo, Kanbei and Hanbei. **Kantou no Shou - offers the heroics of Ujiyasu, the famous hero of Sagami, with a secondary focus of his daughter learning how to fight for those dear to her. **Kyushu no Shou - Yoshihiro's conquests in the western island with a secondary focus for his nephew's character arc and future. **Tohoku no Shou - Masamune's inheritance of the Date clan and his strategist's test of loyalty to him during their takeover of the east. **Shikoku no Shou - showcases Motochika's conquest of the island and his encounters with a persistent femme fatale. **Tokugawa no Shou - features Ieyasu during one of the lowest points of his clan's history and moves towards the turning point for him and his followers. **Uesugi no Shou - Kenshin's divine conquests and his many battles to aid those in need. **Kansai no Shou - dramatizes Nagamasa's reign in Oumi and his relation with his wife Oichi. His followers' relations with one another are introduced in this scenario. *'Tenka Toitsu' - has the entire land as the stage for an overall summary of the land's events. It continues from the introductions in the Chihou scenarios to focus on a detailed end for the era. Rurou Enbu Roughly translated as "Mercenary Mode". This mode reenacts Mercenary Mode as seen in other Warriors titles yet borrows traits from the main story mode found in the Chronicle titles. Edit characters act as mercenaries and are given the choice to start under one of the factions mentioned in Story Mode. After their allegiance, they are given the freedom to travel between different provinces of the Warring States to complete various requests. Players can earn more edit character parts by playing through this mode. One of the main draws of this mode is providing multiple perspectives of the main cast not otherwise seen in Story Mode. Player characters can either befriend or alienate a character of their choice through personal conversations, fighting them in battle, or by traveling with them. The conversations require the player to select between two text options to complete; like the Chronicles games, one response is positive and the other is negative. Their affinity ranking for the player character affects their personal messages during battle. A single member of the main cast is allowed to accompany the player avatar's adventures at any given time. Characters Over 50 characters will be in the title. The new characters from Chronicle 2nd reuse their designs. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date *Nō *Hanzō Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Nagamasa Azai *Sakon Shima *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Kanetsugu Naoe *Nene *Kotarō Fūma *Musashi Miyamoto *Toshiie Maeda *Motochika Chōsokabe *Gracia *Kojirō Sasaki *Katsuie Shibata *Kiyomasa Katō *Kanbei Kuroda *Muneshige Tachibana *Kai *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Hanbei Takenaka *Motonari Mōri *Aya *Masanori Fukushima *Takatora Tōdō *Naotora Ii *Munenori Yagyū Newcomers *Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Nobuyuki Sanada *Hisahide Matsunaga *Takakage Kobayakawa *Lady Hayakawa *Kojūrō Katakura *Toyohisa Shimazu *Koshōshō *Kagekatsu Uesugi Related Media Attendees of the Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 event can receive Samurai Warriors fliers and may choose to purchase series merchandise. A Numata themed hand towel is exclusive to this event. The MITSUNARI 11 collaboration from the previous main entry continues with this title. Human sized cardboard cutouts of Mitsunari and Sakon can be seen at Yume-kyo Bashi Akarikan. A press conference to celebrate the tenth anniversary for the series will take place on December 6, 3:30 PM (JST). It was also broadcast on NicoNico Live. Koinuma was a guest for the fortieth episode of the Japanese TV show, Game Maniacs, to talk about this game. One of the first new collaborations for the project is downloadable content with the 2014 Taiga drama Gunshi Kanbei. Fans of the weapons within the series can purchase replicas in 2014. It is a collaboration with the same swordsmiths who made the [http://www.mus-his.city.osaka.jp/eng/exhibitions/special/2013/evangelion.html Evangelion Japanese Swords]. Character themed glasses are also planned. Similar to the Dynasty Warriors 8 collaborations, this game will have a series of collaborations with the TBi Group chain of restaurants and shopping outlets. A voice actor event to celebrate the series's ten year anniversary, Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary, is scheduled for March 8~9, 2014. A Kodansha Gekkan Shounen Comic publication of this entry is planned to be drawn by Seijiro Narumi; it is called Sengoku Musou ~Ishida Mitsunari no Shou~ Senjou wo Kakeru Yume. A TV anime special called Sengoku Musou SP Sanada no Shou is being made by TYO Animations with a screenplay written by Yuka Yamada. It will start airing on March 21, 2014 and will cover the events of Ueda Castle. Vocal & Drama CD Sengoku Musou 4 Ouka Ranman will feature character image songs from new characters in this entry. Image Song *Reverb :Performed by Kuroyume Gallery Sw4-numataflyer.jpg|Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 flyer SW4 - Anime Poster.jpg|Sengoku Musou SP Sanada no Shou flyer Sw10thanniversary-2014newyearmessage.jpg|2014 New Year's message and 10th anniversary message Koinuma-2014newyearmessage.jpg|Hisashi Koinuma's 2014 New Year's message 2014newyearmessage.jpg|Koei-Tecmo's 2014 New Year's message External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist *SP anime site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games